The Tutor
by Tessela
Summary: Kagome died, right before Inuyasha's eyes at that, so who is this girl tutoring him? There's only one way really to figure this out. Mature Readers


This is old, just thought I would repost it for the hell of it.

To Kagome357, you are truly a jewel that continues to blind and shine, wtf am I saying? You're epic.

•••

The purr of the engine was normal, the tailored suits were top of the line, the fan girls were to be expected, and the wealth was piling by the second, oh Sesshomaru Taisho has it all in the palm of his hands, the world; his playground in which he ruled. The car was going at full horsepower to his castle that was one of the rarest feudal homes left in all of Japan, he gave great compliments to his self as people made them towards him anyway, he was in not only the lap of luxury, but in the warming of wealth and it felt good.

Inuyasha, a player and a hater against Sesshomaru. As much as he wanted to rip his brother's guts out and toss them aside in the burning fire; he admired his brother SLIGHTLY. It was him who asked Inuyasha to come to his castle and live with them when the feudal era died and so began the era of technology, it prospered and bloomed wildly and could not be tamed. The horrible memories he would still have to take with him all his hanyou life was all he had left-

"Ow damnit, don't use your teeth!" Inuyasha looked down at the maid on her knees with his little friend in her hands and mouth, he looked back up at the table and stared down his homework in frustration; he really didn't like this, he wish Kagome was still alive today to help him, maybe even more than with his homework.

He shook his head, she died for him and shed her blood and here he was thinking dirty about her, where was his life going?

The nerdy man in a beige suit and tie and thick round glasses gulped as Inuyasha looked him in the eye with a blank but intimidating expression, he waited patiently for the answers. The man threw his arms up in frustration.

"Master Inuyasha! You won't learn anything if I tell you the answers!" The man pleaded with his life on the line. Inuyasha stared him down more, the man couldn't take it anymore and began to take the paper and write the answers down, he gave Inuyasha the paper back defeated, Inuyasha smirked in return as the man ran out the room, getting out the crazy demon home.

Inuyasha almost forgot the maid on his junk and look down. "That's enough, Keiko," The maid sat up and adjusted her blouse and skipped out the room, Inuyasha slapping her on the butt as she winked and walked out his room as well. "Well that was satisfying… for now." He grabbed the remote on his night stand and flipped through channels on his television, looking for something to entertain him, nothing but nothing. Inuyasha suppressed a sigh.

Sesshomaru was punctual coming home as usual, just in time to shower and have dinner. He first walked upstairs to his nuisance of a half brother, Inuyasha to tell him some what Inuyasha would call 'good news' and what he would call 'irritating words.' He didn't bother knocking as he just walked in like he owned the joint- which he did. Inuyasha whipped his head back in ecstasy as one of his personal maids, Lori, was sucking the living daylights out of him, paying no mind to the Lord of the house looking at this filth. Inuyasha at the foot of his massive bed with his legs open and the maid on her knees, his face curled in disgust. "Is this how you use your spare time?" Sesshomaru asked as the maid got up and gasped, un aware he was there, she bowed to them politely and ran out the door.

"So what's up, bro?" Inuyasha casually said as if nothing just happened, he pulled up his boxers and pants and buckled back his belt.

"You've chased away, yet, another tutor, I should beat you where you stand, but it would be beneath me. So I will simply give you what you want, I will assure you will have a female tutor, in exchange, you will have no sexual relations, I would need to see a huge improvement in your studies, without her help… and you will as well obey her, failure to meet those demands will end with you, in hanyou military school…" Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha cringe at the name. Hanyou Military Academy. The most roughest school you can go to, to discipline a hanyou, like he'll ever turn this offer down.

"Fine." Inuyasha casually said but inside he was seething with rage and nervousness, he was ready to get anything thrown at him and he meant anything.

•••

" I will see to it you will get here promptly at 2:00 p.m. be ready with all the supplies and material." Sesshomaru said sternly as he talked on his cell phone. "He will have any sexual contact with you.. And I assure that will never happen." Sesshomaru took a long pause as he listened to the female on the other side. "Very well…" He replied as he flipped closed the cell phone and sighed, this is gonna be very interesting.

•••

The slick black car rode up as the girl stepped out with a yellow backpack filled with books, her jaw dropped at how big the castle was, she pulled herself together as she walked towards the castle door, knocking on it lightly. Inuyasha quickly got to it, trying to contain his excitement to see his tutor for the first time. Maybe she would be a super model with a huge ass, or a girl with a huge pair of boobs you would get lost in their own version of Oz for a 3 weeks. Maybe she had both! Oh the suspense.

He opened the door and smiled widely as he looked down at the girl, his smile disappearing and his face now pale and discolored. "K-K-Kagome?" He whispered as she girl in the green and white uniform bowed to him. "Good Afternoon ! I'm your new tutor, Kagome Higurashi!"

Is this some type of sick ass joke? Kagome… died… before my own eyes… and here she is… in front of me… Sesshomaru… Kagome broke his train of thought. "Um excuse me? Could I come in? We have to get started immediately, she walked passed him, her hair brushing up against him as she set her book bag down and unpacked. She smelled exactly like she use to, it has to be her, he then realized she just literally walked right into his home with him still standing in the doorway like some lame ass. "Who the fuck you think you are Kagome? Don't you remember me, Inuyasha? From the feudal era?" Inuyasha gestures his hands towards himself, Kagome looking puzzled at him like he just spoke Spanish.

"Um, no I do not. And I wasn't even thought of then, my parents' grandparents, grandparents weren't even thought of, then!" She put her hand on her hips. "Now are we gonna argue or are we gonna help you learn!" Nice to know she still haves that fire.

•••

Throughout the few weeks Kagome has been tutoring Inuyasha, he's actually paid attention to her. Grasping every word like it's the last thing he would ever hear from her which is sort of true. Loving the look she had in her eyes as she explain shortcuts through learning math and the love she has when she helps him with reading, the excitement that flares in her when they do science and the chemistry they form, all in all, he was trying really hard to keep the last few minutes they had together long and enjoyable. Sesshomaru stood at the door, seeing Inuyasha paying attention to his work for once and doesn't see Kagome on her knees under the table giving him 'Motivation', he actually listened to him for once and didn't beg for her to give him answers or sleep with him, and she has widely improved his studies, surpassing everyone in his class.

Inuyasha still couldn't understand and piece together how Kagome survived when she was slaughter by a demon hidden within the earth, her last words were for him to move on, and so he did but never moved on from loving her. He had a few tricks up his sleeve.

•••

Attempt number 1: History does the trick

•••

Inuyasha nearly ripping pages out as he scanned his history book about the feudal era. He slammed the book down the table Kagome reading the passage that he chose, maybe that would refresh her memory. She read it and made a disgusted face. Inuyasha looked at it then read the passage for himself. "What the hell?" he closed the book and threw it at the wall. Damn perverted assholes…

•••

Attempt number 2: Swords are always the key.

•••

Inuyasha led Kagome to a sacred room in the castle that held everyone known Sword in the Taisho family that has been retrieved from a falling warrior. He put his hand on Tetsaiga, after Kagome died, Tetsaiga ceased to transformed it's full power since it's ultimate purpose for becoming strong was killed, but wasn't?

Kagome looked fascinated by all of them but it didn't spark not a thing, she examined all of the swords, each one it's own rack, and lights dimming onto them to show their superior craftsmanship and beauty.

"So Inuyasha," Kagome looked up with hopeful eyes.

"Yea?" Inuyasha looked back with hope in his amber eyes.

"Ya'think.." Kagome said eagerly

"Yea?" Inuyasha encourage on

"I should say right now." Kagome said.

"Uh, huh!" Inuyasha nodded.

"That this sword is the most standout sword I've ever seen, I mean really, all of these other ones are gorgeous, but this one damns them all down to hell, you think you could ever remake this into a more… appealing one?" Kagome held the sword in her hand as she patted her bottom lip in thought, Inuyasha threw a rage quit inside.

"DAMMIT KAGOME, GOD FUCKING DAMMIT, DAMN YOU. I'VE GOT SOMETHING FOR YOU." Inuyasha seething with rage picks up the protesting Kagome as she nervously beat on his back in protest for him to put her down.

•••

Avert yee's eyes…

•••

Inuyasha nearly stomped a hole in the floor as he head back into his bedroom, closed and locked the door as a sound barrier as well as one to keep anyone from entering or coming out, he threw Kagome on his bed and she looked up at him, he bend over the bed, taking off his shirt and throwing it elsewhere.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing!" Kagome still had that little flame left but she was nervous down to the core.

"Isn't it obvious? Just like it says in the history book I'm going to have sexual relations with you, now." Inuyasha began to unbuckle his pants. Kagome squeaked as he approached her in the bed.

"INUYASHA, NO, INUYASHA, INUYASHA GET BACK NOW, I'M GONNA YELL FOR SOMEONE, INUYASHA NO!" Inuyasha began gaining on her, she knew what she had to do and she will do it quick. "SIT BOY, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, DAMNIT SIT!" Inuyasha began crashing into the bed, breaking the steel frame that held it up, the bed was basically destroyed. Dust and smoke filled the air as a fiery hanyou was ready to pounce at his prey, he looked up at her, instead of red youkai eyes, his amber eyes glowing even more.

"AHA, I KNEW YOU REMEMBERED, YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME ALL THESE YEARS?" Inuyasha yelled as he pointed to her in rage.

"I DIDN'T 'LIE' ABOUT ANYTHING, I WAS TOO BUSY BEING DEAD, REMEMBER?" Kagome shot back.

"HOW CAN YOU BE DEAD IF YOU'RE HERE RIGHT NOW?" Inuyasha shot with this time hurt and rage.

"It was because of Sesshomaru…" Kagome looked down, she whispered his name like it was forbidden to say. Inuyasha looked at her still confused.

"What do you mean it was my brother?" Inuyasha this time replied more calmer.

"When that Earth demon killed me, it was Sesshomaru who revived me and told me to return to my era and never turn back or else he would kill me, himself. After that, he called my family and asked me did I want to see you, of course I said I did but he warned me about how you changed when I so call died. I had to act like I was always here and I never met you never in my life, cat's out the bag." Kagome looked down.

•••

The phone call.

•••

" I will see to it you will get here promptly at 2:00 p.m. be ready with all the supplies and material." Sesshomaru said sternly as he talked on his cell phone.

" I will have to thank you again, Sesshomaru for allowing me to see him one more time." Kagome cheerfully said. "But will he try to make a pass at me like you've told me he tends to do with the maids? Will he find out that I remember what happen back then?" Uncertainty washed over her and nervousness shook her as she held the now shaking phone in her trembling hands, she could picture his rage fits.

"He will not have any sexual contact with you.. And I assure that will never happen." Sesshomaru took a long pause as he listened to the female on the other side.

"Well that's good, I guess I will tutor him, I will be here at 2:00" Kagome said

"Very well…" He replied as he flipped closed the cell phone and sighed, this is gonna be very interesting.

•••

"I'm beyond sorry Inuya-" Before the sentence could be finish, Inuyasha had hugged Kagome, widely taking in her scent as he buried his head in her hair, taking her a while, she put her arms around him and hugged him as well, she knew Sesshomaru was gonna kill he but it was worth it.

•••

Thanks for reading, review Cx or something. O 3o

This idea formed itself when I was making Chapter 2 of F.A. and at the same time, tryping this one.


End file.
